Chris Ramirez
}} Christopher "Chris" Ramirez is a former Marine soldier who was medically discharged for asthmatic complications, as it would have negatively effected his service. Because he came from a family where the previous generations all have been Marines, he broke tradition and became estranged with his father. He was later visited by Xaviax who provided him an advent deck to transform into Kamen Rider Sting. History While Chris' father and the doctor argued, he was approached by Xaviax in the form of Special Agent Simons who gave Chris an Advent Deck under the assumption that he is fighting evil aliens from another dimension and becomes Kamen Rider Sting armed with a stingray Advent Deck. Meanwhile, JTC shows Maya pictures of Chris in Kamen Rider form when he appears to her in person. In attempt to bring Chris into the open, Maya and her friends staged a monster attack with little success. Maya did, however catch Chris in action fighting a Mirror Monster. After destroying one of Xaviax's monsters alongside Dragon Knight, Chris proceeds to arrest Kit under the assumption that he is one of the aliens. They soon notice a fight between Kamen Rider Wing Knight and Kamen Rider Thrust. After Thrust leaves, Chris briefly fights Wing Knight as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight tries to convince him to not fight him. Kamen Rider Sting later fights Kamen Rider Wing Knight and their battle continues on Ventara, but an asthma attack leaves Chris defenseless. Kamen Rider Wing Knight shows mercy and does not vent Kamen Rider Sting. This action sows the seeds of doubt in Chris' mind, and after further urging from Maya, Chris decides to team up with Len and Kit and fight against Xaviax and his evil plans. He helps Kit try to get Brad to help fight Xaviax, but unfortunately Brad refuses to listen. Following Kamen Rider Thrust being sent to the Advent Void, Chris is told about the Advent Void and agrees to help Len and Kit. Chris is brought up to speed when Kit, Len, and Maya tell him about Xaviax and what has happened up to now. After talking to them, he states that they must stop Xaviax at all costs. However, he refuses to help Kit and Len prompting Maya to go after him. When she does go after him, he recaps to her what he did before learning that Xaviax tricked him. After that, he is attacked by Kamen Rider Strike where he is then saved by Wing Knight and Dragon Knight. While meeting up with JTC, he confronts Strike once more putting up more of a fight thanks to a little training by Len. Strike leaves as soon as Wing Knight and Dragon Knight show up once again. JTC later attempts to change Chris' loyalties, saying that Xaviax would use high-tech medical technology to cure his asthma ("You can be a Marine again"), as long as he betrayed and vented Wing Knight. Chris does not listen, citing the Marine motto Semper Fidelis, or "Always Faithful". The two transform and fight once again, and Chris manages to escape on Evildiver. Chris continues to fight knowing full well his asthma would eventually overtake him and threaten his life, but he would rather go down with honor than stay on the sidelines. During a battle with Strike, Axe and Spear, Len is almost vented by Strike, but Chris jumps in the way, sacrificing himself to save his friend. Chris is the fifth Kamen Rider to be vented in the series, but the first one that was fighting for Earth and Ventara as opposed to their own interests. Kit and Len both vow to find a way to bring Chris back when they claim his Advent Deck. During the final battle, the Ventaran Sting was rescued from the Advent Void and used his Link Vent to destroy Xaviax. As revealed in Episode 40, Eubulon, after bringing Chris back from the Advent Void, healed him of his asthma. He was then said to currently be enlisted in the Marines. Despite being cured of his asthma by Eubulon, it is unknown or it is never stated if Chris' memory is erased by Eubulon, like the earth riders except Kit, but it is assumed that Eubulon either forget or decides to let Chris keep his memory of being Kamen Rider Sting. Kamen Rider Sting Kamen Rider Sting Kamen Rider Sting primarily uses the stingray-like slot on his arm as a shield along with his Swing Vent as a whip. Sting also possesses a Copy Vent which allows Sting to copy other Advent Cards and use them as his own, like Dragon Knight's Strike Vent. Sting slots his cards on the stingray-like slot on his left arm called the Evil Visor. Can be used as a shield. * Attack Vent: Summons Evildiver to attack his enemies directly. * Swing Vent: Conjures a stingray-tail to use as a whip. * Copy Vent: Copies the last Advent Card slotted and obtains a copy as if it was his own. * Final Vent: Summons Evildiver for Sting's Final Vent. Kamen Rider Sting rides on Evildiver's back as he crashes into enemies. File:Sting_Advent.jpg|*'Attack Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. File:Sting_Swing_Vent.jpg|*'Swing Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. File:Sting_Cppy_Vent.jpg|*'Copy Vent': Conjures the copy of an opponent's weapon. File:Sting_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Sting rides on Evildiver's back and rams into an enemy. Evildiver Evildiver is a flying mechanical stingray which is Sting's Advent Beast. Evildiver later ends up under the control of Kamen Rider Strike. Appearances * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight **Episode 12: Kamen Rider Sting **Episode 13: Thrill of the Hunt **Episode 14: Xaviax's Promise **Episode 15: The Many Faces of Xaviax **Episode 16: The Hero of Gramercy Heights **Episode 17: The Power of Three **Episode 18: The Brothers Cho **Episode 19: Semper Fi See Also Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight